Attorney-General’s Chambers
The Attorney-General’s Chambers is led by the Attorney-General, The Honourable Lucien Wong, SC who was appointed to the office of the Attorney-General on 14 January 2017. He works closely with Deputy Attorney-General, Lionel Yee Woon Chin, SC who was appointed on 14 January 2017, Deputy Attorney-General, Hri Kumar Nair, SC who was appointed on 1 March 2017 and Solicitor-General Kwek Mean Luck, SC who was appointed on 14 January 2017. The Attorney-General discharges his responsibilities and duties through 4 legal divisions (Civil, Crime, International Affairs, and Legislation), with the support of the Corporate Services Division, AGC Academy, Strategic Planning and Organisational Excellence Office. As principal legal advisor to the Government, the Attorney-General plays an important role in upholding the rule of law in Singapore, and thus contributes to one of the key aspirations of her people: to build a democratic society based on the fundamental ideals of justice and equality. The Attorney-General's Chambers' offices are located at 1 Pickering Street, its home since 2013. =Vision= *Guardian of the Public Interest *Steward of the Rule of Law. =Mission= To serve Singapore's interests and uphold the rule of law through *sound advice *effective representation *fair and independent prosecution *accessible legislation =Values= *Service *Professionalism *Integrity *Reliability *Innovation *Teamwork =Key functions= Legal Advisor to Government The Attorney-General renders his advice to the Government on legal matters, and performs other legal duties referred or assigned to him by the President or the Cabinet. By virtue of his office, the Attorney-General is not able to render legal advice to anyone other than the Government and its constituent Ministries and Departments. Therefore, any person or body corporate requiring legal advice should instruct an advocate and solicitor. If directory information on law practices and practising advocates and solicitors is required, interest parties are advised to contact the Law Society of Singapore or visit its website at www.lawsociety.org.sg. An individual who does not have the resources to pay for legal advice may contact: *the Law Society to seek assistance under its Criminal Legal Aid Scheme (CLAS), if the matter relates to a criminal proceeding; or *the Legal Aid Bureau for civil matters, such as matrimonial proceedings, contracts or tortious claims. Public Prosecutor The Attorney-General is vested with the power to institute, conduct or discontinue proceedings for any offence. The Attorney-General is independent in this role, and not subject to the control of the Government. Drafter of Laws The Attorney-General is responsible for drafting Singapore’s laws and producing revised editions of legislation. Singapore’s Legal Representative All actions by or against the Government are made in the name of the Attorney-General. The Attorney-General also represents Singapore, and advances and protects her interests, in the international arena and in international disputes. Protector of Charities Under common law, the Attorney-General is the guardian of charities. Central Authority for Mutual Legal Assistance in Criminal Matters and Extradition Officers of the Attorney-General’s Chambers process and handle all formal requests for assistance in accordance with the provisions of the Mutual Assistance in Criminal Matters Act and any applicable Mutual Legal Assistance Treaty. =See also= =References= *The Attorney-General’s Chambers website:https://www.agc.gov.sg/. Category:General articles